Surprises
by Cgfan
Summary: Someone birthday is coming up and everyone are acting strange.


For: September Challenge Colby's birthday

Summary: Someone birthday is coming up and everyone are acting strange.

Pairing: Colby\OFC, OMC Don, David, Megan, Larry, Charlie, Amita and Alan

Spoiler: End Game

* * *

Don was walking to his office when he saw Colby's wife Hallie getting off the elevator. He checked Colby's desk and he didn't see him there. _He must not be back from lunch_, he thought as he headed to Hallie.

"Colby's not here."

"I know. He's at lunch with David. I want to ask for a favor."

"Sure, anything."

Hallie put her hand on her growing belly and rubbed it. "Uh, can we talk somewhere quiet?"

Don eyed her and nodded.

On the way to the conference room, Don watched Hallie closely. "I bet you can't wait until the baby is here?"

"Yes, November can't keep fast enough. I'm getting very anxious and a little worried. Colby can't keep his hands off of me. He keeps moving the furniture in the nursery. The worst part Colbs is a mother hen. He doesn't let me do anything when he's home."

Don started laughing. "He can't be that bad."

"Yes, he is. When he gets home, he takes everything out of my hands and walks me to the sofa. If he see's me off the sofa, he comes running to me."

"David told me some things Colby does," Don said as he opened the conference door. They got in and sat down.

Once Hallie was sitting down, she got down to business. "You do know that Colby's birthday is coming up soon?"

"Yes, but he never told me. I find out when I was reading his personal file."

"For some reason, Colby doesn't tell people it's his birthday. I wanted to let you know that I'm throwing him a surprise birthday party. It's was Robbie's idea, so since he was never here with Colby to celebrate his Daddy's birthday, we want to do something special this year."

"Hallie, you do know Colby doesn't like surprises, right?"

Hallie rolled her eyes. "Yes, but he's going to get over it fast. I might hear something about it after the baby is born," Hallie said as she put her hand on her belly.

Don started laughing. "I see where you're getting at. Colby won't get mad at you while you're pregnant. So what do you want us to do?"

Don and the other members on his team had always wanted to do something for Colby's birthday, but for some reason they could never find Colby that day when he wasn't working. Or if he was working, he also told them not to worry about it.

"Both of our parents are renting a place for Colby's birthday." Said Hallie

"What I need you to do is just being there, or you can help Alan or David."

"Alan is going to help get the things we need. David is working with Derek; they are going to take Colby somewhere until someone calls them."

"If Colby doesn't want to go with them; I have Ty, Todd and Cody on stand by," Hallie said. She knew Don was about to ask that question.

"Good, and I know those three, including Derek, know how to get to Colby."

"Yes, I guess growing up with him they learned something that we don't know yet."

Don started smiling. "I also can help them out."

"Good."

Hallie looked at her watch. "I got to go before Colby comes back over here."

"Hallie, before you go - Do you know why Colby doesn't like to celebrate his birthday?"

Hallie let out a small sigh. "Yes, two weeks after his fifteen's birthday Colby found out that his father James had got killed overseas. He was doing something with the army. The day Colby found out about James was the day his father was supposed to take him at the cabin near the lake they owned for a father and son weekend bonding thing. That's all I know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the week of Colby's birthday and he knew something was going on with Don and David. He saw them whispering something and he noticed they stopped when he got near. But it wasn't just his team; he noticed that his childhood friends and his cousin were up to something, too. To make matter worst, his son Robbie and his wife Hallie were acting strange. Then one night after finishing up a rough case, when Colby checked on Robbie he saw a "Happy Birthday" card on his son's dresser. That's when everything came to him. He watched Robbie sleep for a little while and tried to think about what everyone was planning on doing. _I think be great idea to celebrate my birthday this year_, he thought as he got up and kissed his son's temple. He brushed away Robbie's sandy blonde hair out his eyes and left.

Colby quietly made his way to his room. He didn't know if Hallie was sleeping - if she was, he didn't want to wake up his 7-month-pregnant wife. When he careful opened the door, Hallie was sitting up in bed, rubbing her belly. He smiled at the sight of her and watched her for a few a more seconds.

"Hey sweetheart" Colby greeted his wife as he got in bed. He gently placed his hand on her stomach before kissing it. He felt the baby move at his touch and started laughing. "She's active tonight."

Hallie rubbed the spot where the baby had kicked her at and she rolled her eyes at her husband. "Why do you keep saying 'she,' Colbs? We don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl yet."

"I know, Hallie, but I just have a feeling it's going be a girl. I just hope she has my eyes or I'm going to be in trouble."

Hallie couldn't help but laugh. "I would love to have a girl, but it doesn't matter what the baby is. If it is a girl and she has my eyes, you'll get know how I feel every time I look at Robbie."

"I'm going to take a shower. You need to try and get some sleep," Colby told his wife as he kissed her on the lips; then he kissed her belly. "You let Mommy sleep some, please, for Daddy," he said with a big grin on his face.

Colby got up from the bed. He gathered his clothes and turned to Hallie. "Just to let you know - I know something is going on with you and everyone else. I also know my birthday is coming up. I actually don't mind celebrating it with my family and friends, so I will cooperate with anything you have planned. In other words, you didn't need to get Derek, Todd, Ty and Cody on me."

Hallie's jaw dropped. She didn't know what to say.

Laughing at her shocked expression, Colby walked up to her. "Hallie, I'm not an FBI agent for nothing."

He didn't give Hallie time to response because he kissed her. His tongue touched hers and she moaned in pleasure into his mouth. He found himself reaching to cup her breast and broke apart from her. He missed his wife so much.

Hallie cupped his cheek. "I miss you, too, but we can't. I want to, but I don't want to take a chance with me being in my last trimester."

"I know, sweetie, but after I take a shower I'm giving you a massage."

"Umm… That sounds good."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing Colby knew, it was September 6, his 33rd birthday. He usually cut off his cell phone and cut off the ringer to his landline when he didn't have to go in for work. Then he got in his car and just drove, sometimes stopping at a beach along the way to surf. But as he looked around the hall his parents and in laws rented, he knew that this year was going to be different. There were tons of people here. Some of his relatives, like aunt, his 80-year-old grandfather Dylan, his godfather Zack from Winchester were there; also his childhood friends, Don, David, Alan, Charlie, Larry, and Megan, and even some other agents.

His eyes landed on his son Robbie, who is playing with Colby's younger brothers Nate, Ethan and Jordan. Just knowing that he had his younger brothers and parents there meant the world to him. But just not them, the other person who meant so much to him was his wife Hallie.

He spotted Hallie talking to Sarah and walked to her. He wrapped his arms around his wife and rested his hand on her belly. "Thank you for everything," he whispered.

Hallie turned around at looked him in the eyes. "It wasn't my idea."

Colby raised his eyebrow. "Who planned all this, then?"

He heard someone giggling behind him and he turned around. There it was Robbie with the world's proudest grin on his face.

Colby started laughing and knelt down. "It was your idea?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Colby pulled his son into a hug. "Thank you, Squirt."

"You thought it was Mommy's idea, uh?"

Colby put his head down and he was about to say something when someone else answered him.

"Finally something got passed you."

He picked up his head and saw Derek standing by his side. "Yes," he had to admit.

"Good, but we're not done yet. We still have one more surprise for you."

Colby got up. _Ok, what is that look on his face?_

"Come on out, guys," Don said.

Colby turned around and he couldn't believe his eyes as he saw some people walking in. There in front of him were the members from his unit in Afghanistan before he got pulled out the field from Military Intelligence.

For the first time since his wedding, Colby was speechless as he hugged each of the men that had just walked in.

After catching up with them, Colby went straight to his cousin Cody. He was about to open his month and say something when Cody held up his hand.

"I know that you didn't want to leave your old friends from the unit and you've always been trying to find out something about them. So happy birthday, CJ."


End file.
